Baka Hiroto!
by Mizuhara Yukie
Summary: Birthday fic of LiLy Mon'Roe! Hiroto did something unwated to Ryuuji when he was busy on his own things! HiroMido :) Rate T for a bit of 'high senstation'


**Writer-sama: Happy Birthday, Aoi~**

**Yukie: For your birthday, present is HiroMido**

**Rui: She will always loyal to this couple no matter what happens**

**Yukio: Luckily there was no homework so she could spend her time on this**

**Airisu: Read this and enjoy! This is set in Inazuma Eleven timeline, not Go**

* * *

"Midorikawa~"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? LET ME GO!"

Midorikawa Ryuuji, the ponytail grenette and former captain of Aliea Academy Gemini who got both his hands locked on the bed by this hentai redhead former captain of Genesis, Kiyama Hiroto

"Because Midorikawa didn't pay attention to me so I have to do this~" Hiroto groaned sadly in an eerily sweet tone like a spoiled child. He was on top of the greenette while both of his hands held his hands, not allow him to escape

"Excuse me!" Ryuuji looked up at his sea green eyes in a dagger-like glare that may ready to 'kill' him "I was just doing my assignment because I need to submit it tomorrow. Do you think I have time for that?"

Ryuuji barked every word furiously at Hiroto but it didn't affect him or worse, he gave a sly smile as Ryuuji noticed a dark shadow casted over his face

"You could do assignment later. Don't look at something like that but just looking at me, my cute Mido-chan~"

Hiroto then planted an innocent kiss on his love's forehead, to his cheek and down to the right side of his neck. Ryuuji flinched when saw the former captain of Genesis's action

"Baka! What are you do- Hya!"

A moan escaped from Ryuuji's mouth when he felt Hiroto's lip kissed his collar bone before he could say anything. Hiroto then put his tongue out and licked it

"H-Hiroto…" Ryuuji's face blushed embarrassingly as another moan came out from his mouth. Not even his face but now his whole was shivering with pressure, couldn't move just by a simple contact

As for Hiroto, he smiled sweetly when got to hear the love moans came out from the greenette when he called his name. This made him don't want to stop and wanted to continue teasing and hearing more of Ryuuji's sweet voice

"Do you like it?"

Ryuuji didn't reply Hiroto's question, turned his way to the left side with his eyes closed, tried to hide his embarrassment from Hiroto. There no way he gonna let Hiroto sees this even if the world ends

Hiroto giggled a bit and separated his tongue from Ryuuji's neck; left out a small drop of saliva fell down from when he licked and went up to his cute little earlobe

"Do you want to continue?"

The greenette eyes widen when he heard another flirting tone from Hiroto. He clenched his hands in fist, tried to snap out all of the burdens that bind his body and gathered all the strengths he has left

**Dokun!**

He then pushed Hiroto out of the bed with a loud thud from the Hiroto who fell down at the cold floor

"Ita~" Hiroto groaned at the pain from the fall with his hands rubbing his back "Chotto Midorika-"

Before he realized, Ryuuji got out of the bed and stood up before the redhead with an extremely furious face before him. He looked at Hiroto with a scary glare that double powered up than before, his teeth and hands clenched together in an urge wanted to punch him but there were still some reddish tint remained on his face due to the embarrassment

After a staring contest, the furious former captain of Gemini Storm opened his mouth

"YOU BAKA HIROTO!"

Roared loudly at Hiroto, Ryuuji ran to the door, opened it and closed, left a loud bang that nearly shook the books at the table out of their position

Hiroto, who was left alone just formed a small smile and giggled slightly

It wasn't bad to see a furious Midorikawa Ryuuji once in a while~

* * *

**Writer-sama: Hahahahah! A 'hentai mode' Hiroto and a 'angry mode' Midorikawa!**

**Airisu: So you don't have any hesitation for that one, huh?**

**Yukio: But this is quite a bit humor, don't you think so?**

**Rui: Aoi, this is your birthday present, happy birthday**

**Yukie: Hope you like it! Master will come back to Vietnam next week so happy**

**All: Happy Birthday~**


End file.
